Nova
This article is about a HAR with significant relevance to the events in the plot. You are warned upfront of the spoilers that will be present in sections of this article. Nova is a HAR from One Must Fall: 2097 secretly created by WAR as part of Project Nova. Nova is the HAR used by the final boss from single player mode, Major Kreissack, and also by Ian Tavares and Nicoli in the World Championship. While Nova normally isn't available in single player, there is a code (shown in the game's article) that makes Nova available. Nova can also be bought in tournament mode, randomly appearing for sale after playing for some time. Project Nova Note that this section contains spoilers about the game's subplot. Origins of Project Nova The origins of Project Nova begin with a secretive research team established by WAR, overseen by Major Kriessack and employing scientists including, but not limited to the parents of the Devroe twins. The experiments involved achieving the preservation of the human brain, enabling the perpetuated life of a human being through transplant into one of WAR's human-assisted robots. Said research led Kriessack to contemplate plans for a new, combat-oriented robot, titled the Nova, and put them into motion with the approval of its board of directors. Death of the Devroe Scientists Upon learning of the ambitions of the project, the Devroe scientists decided to opt out. Kreissack, upon learning this information and presumably fearing exposure, secretly wired $1.5 million to Iron Fist mercenaries to assassinate them. The Devroe scientists attempted to flee, but their escape shuttle was destroyed by Iron Fist with laser fire. The only remaining shred of evidence, left in Crystal's possession, was a DigiLink Access Code with the word "Nova" printed on it, located in her father's briefcase. Presumably, the project continued with the remaining scientists, while Iron Fist remained employed under Kriessack to ensure the project's completion. Mentions of Project Nova or the Devroes During the Tournament For each of the characters that the player fights, there is banter text between your chosen character and your opponent. This list highlights some of the chatter that involves Project Nova. * Crystal informs Milano that she knows that he knew her father and inquires about his death. Milano does not reveal what happened to him. * Cossette reveals to Crystal that it was Iron Fist that destroyed the Devroes's escape shuttle. * Christian, knowing that Shirro knew his parents well, asks about them. Shirro replies without any information pertaining to the project. * Christian also interrogates Ibrahim, revealing his knowledge that Ibrahim was a scientist on Project Nova. Ibrahim admits his involvement, adding that the experiments were not intended for evil, in the beginning. * Steffan implies to Christian that Iron Fist, who he reveals is working under Kriessack, is involved with the murder of the Devroe scientists. * Raven outright reveals to Christian that the ongoing project involves putting a human brain inside of a robot, and adds that his parents should never have opted out of Project Nova. * Ibrahim reveals to Crystal that he regrets the experiments he was involved in, and holds the Devroes in high regard. He also appears to be against the project in a confrontation with Shirro while defending the potential life-saving benefits, suggesting his internal struggle between his guilt and his ambitions. * In a confrontation with Cossette, Ibrahim expresses his empathy for her own internal struggle between choosing a life where she can walk and the closing of a war machine project, to which she pushes back with disgust. * Ibrahim also reveals to Raven that Kriessack knows about Raven's plans to kill his superior. After Kriessack's Defeat After the last match in the tournament of the single player campaign, Major Hans Kreissack appears, operating the Nova HAR, the result of the project. Despite its power, Nova is defeated by the player and explodes in the end of the match. In the game's ending, it is shown that Kreissack had prepared a notice to be read after his victory: "Notice to all humans: A new day has begun! Nova, a project started by WAR, will give new life! This process can take a human brain and place it inside a robotic body. What you saw tonight was me, Hans Kreissack, directly connected to a new form of H.A.R.. The human race will now see its ultimate evolution!" However, after Kreissack's death, all scientists close to the Nova project were murdered in an act of arson initiated by Iron Fist (working again under contract), that broke out shortly after the match. It is claimed in the ending that all records of the Nova project were presumably destroyed. However, this is not the case. Secret files on WAR's computers still running in Ganymede were overlooked, and an entire scientific facility associated with Project Nova is buried beneath Ganymede. Outcome of Project Nova, by character * If Crystal is the winner of the tournament, she uses the aforementioned digital access code and her new top priority access status to retrieve those secret files to learn about the contract between Kriessack and Iron Fist. She discontinues Project Nova and the game ends. * If Christian wins the tournament, he learns of Iron Fist's destruction of Project Nova's records. They admit to killing the Devroes, but claim they would have have been killed anyway by other means. Christian is then recruited by them to participate in fighting against WAR as a saboteur, ending the game. * Some of the characters appear to have no intention of shutting down Project Nova. ** Steffan's ambitions for conquering planets imply that he is likely to reopen the project. It is presumed that he will learn of the project's existence in a similar fashion to how Jean-Paul learns of its existence. ** Jean-Paul's aspirations for attaining perfection lead him to reopening the project, in spite of his anger over the company's willingness to experiment on him. ** Ibrahim, a rebel against WAR, is confronted with the opportunities of his new position. He decides against continuing the brain-transplant aspects of the project, but dedicates himself to perfecting the combat robot's design, forgetting entirely about both sides of the conflict and effectively betraying the rebellion. ** Cossette reopens the project so that she may permanently regain the use of her legs. ** Raven, supposedly another rebel against WAR, is won over by the spoils of his victory (having authority over all of Ganymede) and is likely to betray the rebellion. It is presumed that he will learn of the project's existence in a similar fashion to how Jean-Paul learns of its existence, and is likely to go along with the board's wishes to continue the project. * Other characters agree with the Devroe twins and intend on shutting down the project. ** Shirro values the establishment of HAR combat as an international sport, and is implied to be too put off by the potential consequences of Project Nova (and, presumably, its expenses) to continue it. ** Milano, the son of the founder of WAR, intends to reshape WAR to distance itself from militaristic operations and point it towards humanitarian objectives. ** Angel, a Ganymede rebel against WAR, is likely to use her status to shut down the project as part of her plans to defend her home from the humans colonizing it. While Nova also appears in tournament mode, it doesn't seem to hold the user's brain like Kreissack's, as players can buy and use it in battle and later trade for other robots. This suggests that, despite all data of the project being lost, Nova was put back into production as a normal HAR, possibly by using the remains of Kreissack's Nova or the remaining information and resources reserved for the project's continuation. Overview The game designers would like players to think that Nova is the ultimate robot, but it is seriously lacking in actual combat. The vaunted projectiles are almost useless (except for Mini Grenade as anti-air), and Nova has the worst combos and throw of any robot, plus Nova's big size and slow speed make it an easy target. Fortunately, Nova has some good pokes: P, belly flop, sweep and b+P are basically all players need to use on most of offense or defense. Beware, though, Nova has a hard time doing any damage and must make the opponent come close, since it is slow. Overall, while Nova is great fun, players could be using Flail or Katana more effectively. Move List MOVE NAME | COMMAND | DMG. | TYPE ---------------------+----------------+-------+------------------------- Jump Punch | (air) P | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jump Kick | (air) K | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jab | f+P | 5 | Light AR Strong | P | 13.5 | Medium Fierce | b+P | 16.5 | #1 Short | f+K | 7 | Light AR Forward | K | 9.5 | Medium AR Roundhouse | b+K | 10+10 | Light AR Low Jab | df+P | 6 | Light AR Low Strong | d+P | 11 | Medium AR Low Fierce | db+P | 10+10 | Light AR (KD on 2nd hit) Low Short | df+K | 6 | Low Low Forward | d+K | 12 | Low Sweep | db+K | 17.5 | #2 Belly Flop | (air) d+P | 22.5 | #3 Missile Launcher | d,df,f+P | 17.5 | #1 Air Missile Launcher | (air) d,df,f+P | 17.5 | #1 Mini Grenade | qcb+P | 22.5 | Medium KD Earthquake Smash | d,d+P | 17.5 | #4 Knuckle Sandwich | (close) f+P | 22.5 | Heavy Throw Scrap: qcb,f+P Destruction: d,d,P Fire & Ice: N/A #1: Heavy AR, Medium KD on grounded opponents on last hit frame #2: Low Medium KD #3: Heavy that causes stunned animation on grounded opponents #4: Unblockable KD that does not hit while another move hits or is blocked Information Courtesy of "One Must Fall 2097: The Definitive FAQ" by Robyrt(robyrt@marney.org, http://robyrt.coolserver.net ) Version 1.251 Category:HARs